An Overload on Cuteness
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: The study group members are magically turned into puppies and kittens. Mostly a general study group story with a bit of Jeff/Annie.


"Guys, come on," Annie whined. "We have to focus if we want to pass this test."

"Yea. Let's stop fooling around and study."

Everyone, including Annie, looked at Jeff in shock. "Did you get a personality transplant?" Britta sarcastically asked.

"This does seem like a departure from your usual character Jeff," Abed said.

"You mean where I intend to graduate from here in four years, like I told you guys when we first met. While I'm all for wasting time, I also know that this test counts for 25% of our entire grade. And I'm at least making sure I stay on target and get out of here within my original timeframe." With that Jeff dramatically opened his Astrology textbook and started studying. Annie smiled before looking down at her own book, with everyone following suit shortly afterwards.

They studied for ten minutes before Troy glanced up. "Should we try calling Pierce again?"

As if on cue Pierce walked in at that moment. "Pierce, why are you late?" Annie asked.

"I was catching up with my dear brother Gilbert. I mean, brother cause he's my half brother. Not because he's black."

"We get it Pierce." Shirley said pointedly.

Pierce reached into his pocket and placed a flat crystal on the table as he sat down. "Anyway, Gilbert found this in dad's study and gave it to me. Apparently it's supposed to bring out playfulness and joy in people if you say the words 'playful and joy' three times."

They all glanced at the crystal as Troy started rocking in his chair, desperately trying to resist the urge to say the words. "Well Pierce," Britta said. "As a psyche major I know that people often use superstitions to try and make sense of a chaotic world. But by choosing to ignore those superstitions we make ourselves stronger to-."

"PLAYFUL AND JOY, PLAYFUL AND JOY, PLAYFUL AND JOY!" Troy yelled.

Instantly seven flashes of light simultaneously shot out of the crystal and hit each study group member. They all cried out as they felt their bodies shrink and reform. Fur sprouted all over them as they felt an extra appendage grow out from just above their butts.

Then as suddenly as it began the sensation stopped. They each timidly looked upward, realizing they were now curled in balls on their chairs. At first they thought the room had gone dark, but soon they realized they had shrunk until they were too small for their clothes. Jeff tried to stand up, but found he couldn't and ended up falling on all fours. As he did he saw that his arms were now small paws covered in brown fur.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know? I didn't know saying those words would make us tiny." Troy said.

Jeff poked his head out from his clothes until he could see the room. As he looked around for Troy Jeff realized he hadn't actually said or heard anything out loud, but had thought it in his head. As he heard the others think/yell out cries of confusion Jeff was suddenly overtaken with a bout of giddiness. He stood up on his paws and jumped down onto the floor. As he looked around he saw six other furry creatures' jump down to the floor.

Jeff looked on in amazement as he saw three puppies and three kittens in the room. One of the kittens had all black fur, while the other two had other various colors to their fur. One had white fur with grey along their back, tail and the top of their face. The other had all orange fur except for its paws, which were white and looked like socks. That kitten had large blue eyes and was looking all around the room.

As for the puppies, each was a different breed. One looked to be a dachshund due to its big ears and hot dog shaped body. One had clearly a pug. And the other looked to be a golden retriever.

The golden retriever bounded up to Jeff and started sniffing him. "Hey, quit it," Jeff said/thought.

"Jeff, is that you?" Troy the golden retriever asked as he wagged his tail.

"Yea, it's me. I guess you're the golden retriever."

"You look like Toto from Wizard of Oz. But with brown fur instead of black fur."

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff and Troy looked over as they heard Britta's voice come from the black kitten. "Suddenly all I want is to drink milk."

"Cool. Cool cool cool." Abed the dachshund thought as he started sniffing around the room. "I like that we can communicate by thought, like in Homeward Bound. It's unsettling when dogs talk by moving their mouths like in recent movies."

"AW, we're adorable," Annie the orange kitten thought as she walked over and curiously inspected everyone. "So who is everyone?"

"Well, I know who Shirley is," Pierce the pug thought as he purposely walked towards Britta.

"I'm Shirley," the grey and white kitten said.

"You sure?"

"Oh right, of course. Because if a black woman is turned into a cat, she automatically has to be the black cat. It makes more sense that Britta's the black cat."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Black cats live in defiance of God. And since you don't believe in God, I'd say that's being defiant of him."

"Oh that is…" Britta raced over and pounced on Shirley. The two women/cats batted at each other with their paws as they tried to pin the other to the ground. As they fought Troy charged forward and ran right into them. He grabbed Britta by the scruff of her neck while Shirley jumped on his back.

"GUYS!" The three of them stopped and separated as Jeff glared at them. "We're not animals. We're people who have become animals. Let's start acting like that." He looked over as he heard Annie giggling. "What's so funny?"

"It's cute that you're trying to be serious as a puppy."

"Oh, I'll show you cute." He bounded over to Annie and tackled her. She laughed in her head/meowed out loud as Jeff sniffed and nuzzled her chest.

"Jeff, stop! You're nose is cold!"

"Um hum."

Jeff looked up as Shirley glared at the two of them. "We, we were just playing."

"Oh right, playing. I saw where your mouth was Jeffrey." Jeff and Annie separated and glanced down bashfully. "Just because you're a puppy doesn't mean you can be indecent."

"Oh and what about you jumping on Troy's back before? How is that not indecent?"

Before they could respond they looked over as Troy, Abed, Pierce and Britta were all barking/meowing and chasing one another. Shirley, Annie and Jeff immediately ran over to them, with all seven of them racing around one another and play fighting.

"TROY AND ABED BEING PUPPIES!"

After several minutes they finally calmed down and laid down on their stomachs. Jeff licked his face before he gathered himself. "Ok, let's try and focus here so we can reverse this."

"It seems we weren't just turned into animals. We're actually acting like puppies and kittens act." Annie said.

Jeff playfully barked at Annie in agreement before he shook his head in frustration and looked at Pierce. "Pierce, what do you know about the crystal?"

"I told you, Gilbert gave it to me," Pierce said as he stood up on his legs and started licking his face. "He said dad left it in his study addressed to him. He said after the way he had been treated he didn't want anything our father had to offer and gave it to…wait a minute?" He stopped licking his face and stared at everyone intently. "Maybe dad gave the crystal to Gilbert because he wanted to turn him into an animal. That miserable old turd face. Well I'm glad you yelled at him until he died Jeff."

"Do we HAVE to always bring up the fact that I killed a guy?"

"Oh, I know what he's doing," Britta excitedly said as she jumped from side to side. "He's deflecting. Which from a psych perspective means-."

"Britta, no one takes you serious as a human. Do you really think we're going to start now that you're a cat?"

Britta stopped jumping and hissed at Jeff as Troy purposely walked over to Jeff. "Apologize to her right now."

"Troy, come on."

"As the one in charge I'm telling you to apologize."

Jeff barked as he head butted Troy in the shoulder. "And why exactly are you in charge?"

"Because I'm the biggest one here. Golden retriever beats your breed."

"I think he's a cairn terrier. He looks kind of like Toto and that what Toto was," Abed said as he started chasing his tail.

"The point is, I'm bigger then you Jeff, so I'm in charge. Plus I was right about there being only girl cats and boy dogs."

Jeff groaned as Britta crept over to the two of them. "Troy, for the last time, that's impossible."

"Then why did that crystal not make any of the guys' cats or the girls dogs? Cause it's impossible."

Just then they all turned their heard towards the study room door as they heard someone approach. All seven of them raced under the table as The Dean walked in. "Dean dong. I just wanted to tell you guys-." He paused as he noticed that the room appeared empty. "Guys?" He looked at their chairs, seeing all their clothes abandoned. He smiled as he looked at Jeff's chair. "Jeffrey?" As he looked around he bent down on his knees and looked under the table. "Oh my, where did you all come from?"

"Run!" Jeff yelled. He barked at The Dean as they all raced out from under the table. As they raced out of the room The Dean managed to grab hold of Pierce, who squirmed as Pelton kept a firm hold on him.

"Hey, where are all you furry friends going? Well, at least I have you. You remind me of my old dog Checkers. Do you want to help me run the school Checkers jr? Yes you do, yes you do."

Dean Pelton tucked a still squirming Pierce under his arm and walked out of the room. The rest of the group watched from a hidden alcove as he walked down the hallway. "What are we going to do about Pierce?" Shirley asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like he's a Dalmatian." Jeff sneezed as the others looked at him. "Fine, let's save him."

Troy stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear before creeping out of their hiding place. He gave a short bark before the rest of them crept out. They all ran down the hallway, glancing around the corner before bounding down the next one.

"Ok," Jeff said. "The Dean's office is just down the next hallway. We all know what we're doing, right?"

"I thought Troy had a plan?" Shirley said.

"I don't know," Troy said. "I just started running."

"Well you were the one who insisted in being in charge," Annie said. "And if you didn't have a plan why did you lead us out of that alcove?"

"I just wanted to run and frolic!"

"Animals!" They all looked up as Annie Kim approached then cautiously. "What are dogs and kittens doing here?"

Before she could stop herself Annie ran over and scratched Annie Kim's leg with her claws. "OUCH!" She bent down and scooped up Annie. "You're a bad kitty. I should take you where all bad kitty's go; the pound."

"Get away from her!" Jeff yelled. Barking loudly, he charged forward and bit Annie Kim's ankle. The rest of the group ran up, with Troy and Abed biting and Britta and Shirley clawing at her legs.

"OW! OW! RABID ANIMALS!" She dropped Annie (who landed on Jeff's back) before kicking the study group off her and running down the hallway screaming.

The study group barked and meowed in victory as Annie nuzzled the back of Jeff's neck. "Thank you."

"No evil Annie wannabe is taking any of us to the pound. Now let's get Pierce back."

They all huddled together as Jeff laid out the plan before they all ran down the Greendale hallways (with Annie still riding on Jeff's back) until they got to The Dean's office. "Ok, everyone know what do to?" Jeff asked.

"Yea!"

"Then lets do it."

They all stood next to the closed door and began to loudly bark and meow, making as much noise as possible. After a few moments the door opened and The Dean stepped out, still holding Pierce. "Oh hi! Did you want to see your little frien, OW!"

He yelled out as Troy bit his ankle. He dropped Pierce as he grabbed hold of his ankle, dancing around on one foot. The study group raced away as The Dean yelled out that he was calling animal control.

They didn't stop running until they got back to the study room, where they cheered and barked/meowed in celebration.

"I wanna go back," Pierce whined. "He fed me bacon."

"Pierce, it's the dean," Britta said. "The man had a fetish for Dalmatians.

"Maybe you have a point."

As Britta nodded her head Troy and Abed went over and started sniffing her. She playfully batted at them as the rest of them started playing with each other. Shirley meowed loudly as she jumped on Pierce, who tried to run away but had trouble on his short legs. She batted at his head as he sneezed and backed away. Jeff and Annie chased each other all over the room, barking and meowing in delight.

They all played together until they all tired themselves out and collapsed on the ground. As the others fell asleep Jeff put his paw around Annie as he pulled her into him. She purred loudly as she nuzzled behind Jeff's ear. He gently licked at her face before closing his eyes, with the two of them falling asleep.

The seven of them slept soundly as the sun set. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared the crystal lit up and seven beams of light shot out and hit each study group member, turning them back to human. None of them realized this had happened until the janitor walked in and screamed at seeing seven naked people lying on the ground. Everyone woke up with a start and quickly scrambled to put their clothes back on.

As for their adventure, none of them seemed to remember anything that had happened. They just assumed they had all been drugged like they were that one Halloween. The only thing that was left over was Pierce having a strong urge to have the crystal locked away in a safety deposit box.

That and Annie having developed a habit of scratching Jeff behind his ear whenever they were sitting next to each other.


End file.
